


This is a Dream

by FluffyGogh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGogh/pseuds/FluffyGogh
Summary: -Eu quero que me deseje.- Byeong, eu sempre desejei você, desde que nos conhecemos, só nunca deixei isso claro.- Então deixa agora, porque eu só estou esperando por você.





	This is a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babys, tudo bom ?
> 
> Então, essa é a primeira vez que eu estou postando fics por essa plataforma, estou um pouco perdida, então não liguem se eu fizer alguma confusão, por favor tenham paciência comigo, uma hora eu aprendo kkkk
> 
> Boa leitura nenês, desculpem os errinhos...

"O suor já escorria em minhas têmporas, eu estava enlouquecendo com a visão dele em cima de mim, gemendo e jogando a cabeça para trás. Aquele garoto era pequeno mas fazia um estrago no psicológico de qualquer um.  
O baixinho me torturava rebolando sem parar em meu falo duro, segurando meus braços no topo de minha cabeça, se abaixava deixando nossas bocas tão próximas uma da outra, mas nunca as unia definitivamente.  
Após vários minutos fazendo seus joguinhos perversos,ele finalmente se rendeu, o garoto que tinha os cabelos loirinhos grudados na testa me soltou e beijou meus lábios com devoção, suas mãos ágeis abriram o zíper de minha calça a puxando para baixo, junto com minha box de cor vermelha, eu finalmente podia tocá-lo, finalmente podia tê-lo inteiramente para mim, e então..."

O despertador soou alto pelo quarto me fazendo acordar num pulo só, chequei a hora no celular, 6:40, olhei para baixo e eu estava completamente duro. 

"Meus parabéns Seyoon, primeiro dia de aula e você acorda atrasado, teve um sonho erótico com seu melhor amigo e está com uma bela ereção no meio das pernas, meus parabéns mesmo."

E sabe qual a parte mais engraçada nisso tudo? É o fato do despertador já ter tocado antes e eu nem ter me movido, mas na melhor parte do sonho,eu tinha que acordar. Sinceramente acho que não tem como começar o dia de uma maneira pior.

...

Me obriguei a ficar de pé e corri até o banheiro para pelo menos tomar um banho rápido, troquei de roupa, peguei a mochila e saí de casa em desparada, rezando para chegar na escola a tempo. Felizmente, entrei com cinco minutos de antecedência.

\- Seyoon, você chegou.

Avistei meu melhor amigo vindo apressado, do outro lado do corredor, me abraçando em seguida.

\- Oi, Kwan. - Abracei o mesmo me afundando em seus cabelos macios, aproveitando para sentir o cheirinho doce do mais baixo, eu nunca vou me acostumar com o fato de Byeongkwan usar shampoo e condicionador da Moranguinho,nem parece o mesmo garoto do meu sonho.

\- o que houve com você menino? Por favor, me diga pelo menos que ainda se lembra a diferença entre o lado esquerdo e o lado direito. -Ele ria e eu sem nem entender motivo.

\- Lembro, por quê? 

\- Kim Seyoon, você acordou atrasado outra vez não é? Você nunca aprende mesmo... Sua blusa, você vestiu ela do avesso. 

Olhei para baixo para confirmar se realmente era verdade ou o garoto estava apenas zuando comigo, e ao contastar que realmente eu tinha vestido a blusa ao contrário, puxei meu amigo para uma das salas vagas, trancando a mesma para me arrumar corretamente. Estar com o uniforme bagunçado nessa escola era quase como beber álcool na cara do diretor, a punição era exatamente a mesma.

Tirei o suéter percebendo que na pressa tinha abotoado a camisa errado também, então praticamente me despi para conseguir ficar no mínimo apresentával.

\- gostoso pra caralho.

\- O que você disse? - perguntei a Byeongkwan que me olhava fixamente e sussurrava coisas enquanto me arrumava 

\- disse que estamos atrasados, vamos. - o garoto pegou minha mão, me puxando para o laboratório de química, onde seria nossa primeira aula do dia.

...

Eu sobrevivi ao inferno chamado escola e havia chegado em casa a um bom tempo, estava me arrumando pois tinha combinado de ir à casa de Byeongkwan no fim da tarde, já que precisava fazer os trabalhos da escola antes.

O tempo passou voando e quando dei por mim, já passava das 16:30, então tomei um banho e sai.

...

Os pais de meu amigo trabalham fora o dia inteiro, eu sabia que eles não estariam em casa, então tomei a liberdade de entrar sem avisos, visto que Byeong sabia que eu vinha, entrei e subi direto para o seu quarto, para espera-lo já que o loiro estava tomando banho.

Segundos se passaram até eu perceber resmungos vindos de dentro do banheiro, Byeongkwan deixava escapar gemidos baixos e agudos sem se importar. Eu me perguntava se ele havia esquecido que eu vinha depois da aula e se tinha levado alguém para lá, até ele começar a formular palavas e...

\- Se Se-yoon

Gemer meu nome?

Me aproximei mais da porta para tentar entender o que o garoto falava, pois na minha cabeça não fazia sentido ele estar fazendo o que quer que fosse pensando em mim, mas ele disse mais duas vezes, ele me chamou entre seus gemidos mais duas vezes confirmando minhas suspeitas.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas ficar alí ouvindo meu amigo, os gemidos, os suspiros dele, eram músicas para meus ouvidos, e ver aquela cena devia ser ainda melhor, então num impulso eu abri um pouco a porta, espiando para dentro do cômodo, ficando paralisado. Byeongkwan estava todo molhado, encostado na parede, com os olhinhos fechados, se tocando totalmente entregue as fantasias de sua mente. E eu? Duro, outra vez, aquele menino tinha um efeito gigantesco sobre mim e não fazia ideia.

Meu peito subia e descia com dificuldade pois minha respiração estava pesada, o ar já começava a faltar, o calor se fazia presente naquele lugar me fazendo suar, a essa altura já não sabia se era por culpa de Byeongkwan ou do próprio ambiente.

\- É sério que você vai ficar aí só me olhando fazer todo o trabalho sozinho? Ou vai vir aqui comigo? -Disse Byeongkwan entre resmungos manhosos.

Eu me perguntava quando ele tinha notado minha presença ali, ou se ele tinha feito propositalmente para chamar minha atenção, seja como for, ele conseguiu.

Afundei banheiro a dentro trancando a porta e em seguida os braços de kwan rodearam minha cintura puxando meu corpo junto ao seu para debaixo do chuveiro, encharcando minhas roupas por completo, mas quem liga? Kim Byeongkwan estava completamente nu na minha frente, gemendo nos meus ouvidos totalmente entregue, com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro enquanto sua mão envolvia seu próprio membro em uma massagem enlouquecedora, o meu problema maior ali era ainda estar usando as roupas, secas ou molhadas.

O mais baixo encostou novamente na parede, me puxando cada vez mais para perto. Sem pensar selei seus lábios de leve, eu não podia acreditar que aquilo era real...

Afoito, era assim que Byeong se encontrava, ele se pendurava em meus ombros para tentar ao máximo ficar da minha altura, minhas mãos pressionavam sua cintura como se ele fosse fugir.

\- Seyoon... tira isso. -Ele disse entre suspiros, puxando a camiseta com um pouco de dificuldade para tirá-la.

Tirei toda a roupa, jogando as mesmas em um canto qualquer,havia sido complicado por conta da água.

Meu corpo inteiro estava febril, a cada contato nosso, era como um choque térmico.  
Rapidamente puxei a cintura de Byeongkwan colando-o a mim, minhas mãos desceram lentamente para sua bunda generosa, apertando-a sem dó, sentindo o loiro dar um pulo pelo susto, mas amolecendo logo em seguida. Byeongkwan sempre foi muito fácil de ser agradado, sempre se rendia com facilidade, por isso não me surpreendeu tal ato tão simples deixá-lo vulnerável.

Peguei o pequeno no colo levando ele para a cama, este que foi ágil em me prender entre suas pernas, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer menção de levantar.

Fiquei por cima do loirinho trilhando beijos molhados por todo o seu maxilar, hora ou outra deixando leves marquinhas por seu pescoço e sua clavícula, esta que por sua vez, sempre foi meu ponto fraco.

Byeongkwan trocou nossas posições tão rápido que mal consegui acompanhar, suas mãos se direcionando para meus cabelos onde acariciou os fios antes de puxá-los, aproximou seu rosto do meu até trocarmos o mesmo ar e colou nossas bocas. Nossas línguas se enroscavam de forma afobada enquanto o mais baixo rebolava em cima de mim, buscando o prazer preso dentro de si, mas também me torturando o quanto podia.  
O miserável queria me ter implorando seu corpo, e é claro que eu faria, tanto tempo disfarçando o óbvio, escondendo o quanto esse menino me afeta, e agora eu tenho ele rebolando em cima de mim, de uma maneira que entorpece, tão gostoso, tão meu.

\- Byeong,por que está fazendo isso? Hum? Está me torturando, está me deixando sem controle...

Meu amigo sorriu safado acariciando meu queixo, se mexendo de forma ainda mais intensa, causando um atrito louco entre nós.

\- É isso que eu quero Seyoon, eu quero você descontrolado, quero que você enlouqueça, que me deseje.

\- Byeong, eu sempre desejei você, desde que nos conhecemos, só nunca deixei isso claro.

\- Então deixa agora, porque eu só estou esperando por você.

Sentei na cama com o loirinho em meu colo, eu não era o único descontrolado naquele quarto, Byeongkwan usava uma de suas mãos para percorrer cada centímetro de meu corpo, enquanto a outra envolvia nossos membros, já tão necessitados, tentando dar atenção a nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Baby, abre a boquinha pra mim. - pedi levando 2 dedos a boca do mais baixo, que rapidamente entendeu o que eu queria e começou a chupá-los, o barulho de sucção ecoando pelo quarto. Eu estava deleitando com aquela visão tão erótica, nunca havia visto meu amigo daquela maneira, apenas imaginado, mas não chegava nem perto da realidade, nunca superaria. 

Nossos gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos e mais sincronizados, prestes a chegar ao nosso ápice ali mesmo, daquela maneira, mas eu não queria gozar ainda, e também não queria que Byeongkwan o fizesse, eu queria dar a melhor noite da vida dele. Segurei a mão de Kwan para impedir que continuasse seus movimentos, em seguida levando meus 2 dedos a entradinha pulsante do garoto forcando-os devagar para dentro do mesmo e com a outra mão estimulava os botões rosados eriçados em seu peitoral, tive o prazer de ver os cabelos da nuca de Byeongkwan arrepiarem com o toque.

\- Aah, Seyoon, me de mais, por favor, eu quero você, quero você inteiro... -Ele dizia abafado pelo prazer, junto a palavras desconexas.

\- Eu vou dar o que quer, amor!

Voltei a beijar o menino mais uma vez, por que ficar longe dos lábios de Byeongkwan depois de prová-los era impossível, ao mesmo tempo em que me forcei para dentro deste, que deixou um gemido razoavelmente alto escapar.

Aos poucos o próprio Byeong foi se movendo, provocando espasmos em todo o meu corpo, aquele menino só podia ser a personificação do pecado... Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, pois o mesmo os maltratava entre os dentes para descontar a excitação, sua cabeça estava tombada para trás, mostrando as pequenas marquinhas que eu havia deixado.

Suas investidas eram grandes, se mexendo cada vez mais rápido, como uma dança extremamente sensual em cima de mim, minhas mãos não se contentavam em parar apenas em um lugar, seu corpo era o paraíso e eu um curioso.

Eu não aguentava mais, estava perto de meu ápice e Byeong também, ele repetia inúmeras vezes em forma de susuro o quanto estava bom e eu não poderia descordar. Beijei seu pescoço e depois seus lábios bem desenhados, roçando nossas línguas, desesperadamente procurando por mais contato, como se fosse possível.

\- Pequeno, fica de quatro pra mim, fica? 

Ele o fez rapidamente, me dando a visão linda de sua bunda branquinha exposta, deixei um beijo de cada lado da mesma, e o penetrei novamente.

\- vai mais rápido, Seyoonie... 

Como negar um pedido manhoso desses a Byeongkwan? 

Nunca agradeci tanto pelos pais dele trabalharem até tarde, tanto eu como ele estávamos sedentos e não controlávamos mais nossas emoções e nem nossos gemidos, o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando ecoava pelo quarto, nossas respirações estavam desreguladas e simplesmente não tínhamos mais noção do que era espaço pessoal, honestamente nem queríamos.  
O loirinho arfou cravando seus dedinhos no lençol quando finalmente gozou, seu corpo então foi de encontro a cama, em seguida eu me desfiz dentro do mesmo que estava agitado pelo orgasmo que acabara de ter.

Deitei ao seu lado, puxando seu corpo para mim, o garoto sentou em minhas coxas, repousando a cabeça entre meu ombro e meu pescoço.

\- Eu estou exausto, e estou realizado.

Ri de sua confissão, me sentindo exatamente do mesmo jeito. Acariciei seu rosto dizendo elogios baixinho para o mesmo, assim me levantando com o baixinho no colo, que se encolheu como uma criancinha manhosa e sonolenta.

-Vêm, vamos tomar banho e cuidar de você baby.

**Author's Note:**

> E ai babys, gostaram ?  
Espero que sim!
> 
> Coloquem cobertores na cama porquê está frio e se cuidem direitinho okay?
> 
> Views em X1 e Onewe
> 
> Bjss ❤️❤️


End file.
